


here’s my heart (try it on for size)

by EternalEclipse



Category: Bleach
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Sharing Clothes, UraIchi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EternalEclipse
Summary: Over the years, Kisuke develops a growing awareness of his best student, and a kink for seeing Ichigo in his clothes. It takes some time, but he ends up pursuing them both.Or, 5 times Kisuke got Ichigo out of his clothes and into Kisuke's, and one time Ichigo was the one undressing Kisuke.





	here’s my heart (try it on for size)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Lily for betaing this for me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_ I. _

Kisuke burned the memory of the bloodied street into his mind. He’d had known for months that it would come to this: eventually, Kurosaki Ichigo would put himself on Soul Society’s radar, and they would realize that something was off in Karakura. He’d expected them to send someone, though most shinigami wouldn’t have ranked a captain and a lieutenant as an escort.

Byakuya-kun had grown up while he’d been in exile, his fiery nature well-hidden even when Kisuke knew he would have been seething inside. When he moved, Kisuke began to worry that he might actually kill Ichigo before he left. And Kisuke would have to let him leave--while letting the Hogyoku anywhere near Aizen was a risk, giving up the game first was even riskier, and when properly trained Ichigo would likely be able to surpass the powers of the Hogyoku, as much as he’d rather see it sealed. At this point, it was a bet he’d have to take. 

Rukia had been the only chance he’d had, with the empty place in her soul where her powers had been creating the best opportunity he’d had in a century to hopefully finally make the hogyoku inert. If he was lucky, it had sealed itself enough that Aizen wouldn’t notice it before Ichigo rescued her, and Yoruichi could steal it back before any further harm was done.

After the senkaimon closed, the skies opened and began washing away the blood that had pooled under Ichigo. Kisuke did check on the Ishida boy briefly before picking Kurosaki-san up and shunpoing over to the Shoten. He cut and yanked off the tattered shihakusho to inspect the damage before healing him to the best of his ability. The injury was manageable as long as he didn’t actually die and mess up the delicate balance within his soul.

Thankfully, Kurosaki-san lived. More of his torso and thighs were covered in healing reishi-infused bandages than not, but he was definitely stable. 

He snuck into the Kurosaki household, not wanting to discuss Ichigo with Isshin right that moment. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t given that option. Isshin was waiting for him, sitting by the side of the bed in Ichigo’s room, where his body had been tucked under the covers.

The man looked like he’d spent the night worrying. “Is he okay?”

“He’ll live.” Kisuke replied. “He might not be back for a while; he’ll want to go after her.”

Isshin bowed slightly. “Please do what you can to make sure he survives that. We both know how Soul Society can be, and Ichigo’s not ready for that.”

“Of course.” Isshin took a last look at his son’s body, and left the room. After that, Kisuke stayed only long enough to grab Ichigo’s body before returning to the Shoten.

The shikakusho the teenager had worn was fit only for the trash, and the small but necessary trauma of pushing Ichigo’s battered soul back into his body had ruined the clothes the boy was wearing, so he went digging. In the back of a drawer was a pair of sweatpants he been given by the Vizards at some point, and dressed Ichigo in them before setting him on a futon. The pants fit him remarkably well, he mused, before shaking the thought loose, and settling in to wait for his new student to awaken.  
  


* * *

_II._  
  


“ _ Nake, Benihime, _ ” Kisuke called out in the direction he’d last felt Ichigo. The whirl of red energy was met by a hasty Getsuga Tenshou. With a much more refined idea of where Ichigo was, despite the dust cloud their fight had kicked off, he called out, “ _ Kamisori, Benihime _ .”

The squawking clearly indicated that he’d hit his target but not caused too much pain, and Kisuke took cover behind a boulder as he waited for the cloud to clear. It didn’t take too long to settle with neither of them attacking, and Kisuke was treated to the sight of Ichigo in a mostly tattered set of robes. He wondered briefly how Ichigo kept up with that level of physical conditioning when he was spending so much time either at school or training his shinigami powers. 

“Getaboshi!” Ichigo called out, apparently somewhat annoyed by his tone. Kisuke hid his grin--there were some things one should not think about their innocent young students--and prepared to shunpo over to go back to a zanjutsu fight.

“Argh!” Ichigo called out again, when Kisuke’s strike was more deflected than entirely blocked, and the last bits of cloth keeping the shikakusho on his shoulders were cut through, though not leaving more than a scratch underneath. 

Kisuke pointedly made an effort to look at his student’s face, and pretend that the placement of that strike hadn’t been very intentional. He was almost sure he heard Yoruichi laughing at him. Benihime was  _ definitely  _ laughing.

“Had enough yet?” Kisuke grinned at him, admittedly enjoying the view as much as the chance to let loose and spar. 

“You wish, Getaboshi!” Ichigo called back, clearly also very into the battle. “You better watch out--Getsuga Tenshou!” A bolt of bluish energy flew in Kisuke’s direction, which he dodged with a quick shunpo that set him in range for a kick to Ichigo’s stomach, which sent Ichigo flying into another rock formation. Kisuke waited for Ichigo to get up, which he did rather quickly--it hadn’t been a hard kick so much as one that Ichigo hadn’t been prepared and braced for. 

When Ichigo settled back in front of him, it was clear that more damage had been done to his uniform than his person. Now not only was the top gone, but the hakama looked ready to come off as well without much prodding. As nice as Ichigo was to look at, that might be a step too far at this stage, he thought.

“Oh, look at the time!” Kisuke exclaimed with exaggerated enthusiasm, releasing his shikai. “I think we have just enough time for a quick soak in the hot springs before our time is up for today.”

Ichigo grumbled as he released the power he’d been accumulating but went without much in the way of arguing. The hot springs were magical, after all, and they had been sparring for some time. “I sure hope you have extra clothes. You’ve done a number on mine, again. It’s like you mean to do it,” Ichigo accused.

“Oh, but why would I?” Kisuke raised his eyebrows comically under the hat. Ichigo did cut quite a figure, but it wasn’t like he  _ intentionally _ cut off bits of his uniform during their spars--they just got destructive sometimes! “And when do I not have something you need, Ichigo-kun?”

Ichigo looked away, at the hot springs, shrugging.

Kisuke smiled, a bit more gently. “Go get in, Ichigo-kun. I’ll make sure everything is ready for afterwards.” Ichigo acknowledged him and shunpoed past to get to the pool. Kisuke watched for a moment before turning to head back to the Shoten part of the building. Wrecked shihakusho aside, even seeing Ichigo in his clothes aside, he was warmed by the simple trust that Ichigo showed in him. It was hardly something that he’d earned, but it was precious to him nonetheless. 

He did, still, give one last look to where Ichigo was climbing into the springs before disappearing to get the promised clothing.  


* * *

__ III.  
  


Kisuke hadn’t been worried when Ichigo didn’t show up exactly when he said he would. There were all too many possible reasons why, from him stumbling across a new ghost and helping them before sending them on, to a local gang taking offense at his hair color again. Ichigo could handle himself, and Kisuke had no problem taking it that much harder on him in their spar if he did show up without a good reason, as unlikely as that was.

Then ten minutes late turned to thirty, and then an hour and thirty, and he began to get a bit more concerned. Kisuke picked up his umbrella and ambled outside, calling for Ururu and Jinta to watch the shop for him before searching out Ichigo’s reiatsu.

He was sitting by the riverbank, head bowed away from the rain. If Urahara had his guess, not all the water on his face was rain. He walked up and sat beside him, moving his umbrella so that it covered them both. Seeing how soaked Ichigo was, he curled Ichigo’s fingers around the umbrella and pulled out a small towel to go over his shoulders. 

After a long silence, Ichigo rasped, “Sorry. I just--we can’t stand the rain.”

Kisuke let his eyes be further shadowed by his hat as he replied. “Everyone’s entitled to their bad days, Ichigo-san.”

Ichigo kept staring out at the Karasu. “You were a shinigami, I’m sure you’ve lost people before. Important people, even.”

Kisuke hummed. “That doesn’t make it any easier.”

“No.” Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Kisuke before turning back to the river. “It never really goes away. The fact that she’s gone, I mean. She was the most important person in my life. It helps that I can stop any hollow that goes after my family now, but it doesn’t change the fact that she’s gone.” Ichigo tore up a handful of grass and threw it in the direction of the river. None of it went very far, but by the bare patches by by his side it wasn’t the first time he’d done so.

“Sometimes I wonder what she’d think of all of this. The fighting with punks and the yakuza at school. The death, sometimes. My hollow. That hollow that followed me home and nearly killed Karin and Yuzu. The fact that Yuzu was barely into her double digits when I started teaching her to cook.” Ichigo dropped his head down. “The fact that I’m already dead and I can’t regret it. I keep on going, that’s what I have to do, but she’d have been so disappointed in the things I’ve done.”

Kisuke was a bit wrong-footed, but he’d promised himself to help Ichigo however he could. He’d given his loyalty to his student, and that was no small thing to him. “I didn’t know Masaki very well, but when I met her she was full of fire and she did her best to do the right thing, regardless of the consequences. And she loved you.” He looked away. “Grief doesn’t have an expiration date.”

Ichigo let out a short, harsh laugh that was utterly unfamiliar to Kisuke. “I’d hardly call this the best life anyone would want for someone they cared for. If Karin was out every day doing what I do…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “I’d hate it. But I can protect now: I wouldn’t give it up for anything.”

“You’re the best protector your friends and family could ask for,” Urahara agreed sincerely, looking away. “You do your best to keep everyone safe, and you make people become better than they were. That’s more than most people can say.”

Ichigo blushed visibly, and busied his hands with another clump of grass, which made Kisuke smile just a little bit, for a moment. “It still hurts. And it’s hard to believe that she would think that without her being here to say it. It’s been more than half _ my life _ since she was here, and yet I can’t walk into the rain some days without being reminded. My life would be entirely different if she were still here.”

“I know.”

They sat for a while longer before Kisuke stood, bending to offer Ichigo a hand up. Ichigo looked up at him in surprise, eyes still clearly red-rimmed, not scowling so much as frowning. It was surprising, how heartening it was to see the scowl emerge as Ichigo parsed the offer. Kisuke’s lips quirked into a small smile when Ichigo pulled himself up. 

He started walking, forcing Ichigo to follow lest he continue to be rained on. “Where are we going?” Ichigo asked.

“To the Shoten.”

“I’m no good for sparring right now,” Ichigo pointed out.

“Hmm, but perhaps you can owe me a cup of tea instead.”

“You just want me to make it, because yours tastes like you made it with river water!” 

“Ahh, you’ve caught me!” Kisuke used his free hand to hide his smile behind his fan, causing the umbrella to bobble and Ichigo to reach for it to stabilize it with a scowl. Kisuke smiled and let him take it.

And if Ichigo stayed for dinner, and then the night, it wasn’t strange at all. Though he did wonder why Kisuke happened to have pajamas in his size.  
  


* * *

_IV._  
  


“Get that away from me!” Ichigo screeched, turning his next step into another shunpo. 

“But, Kurosaki-kun!” Kisuke whined, grinning as he followed with another shunpo of his own. “You haven’t even tried it yet. What’s that you said the other day about not judging a book by it’s cover?”

“ _ That _ is not a fucking  _ book _ you meddling little--argh, stop that!” Kisuke took advantage of Ichigo stopping momentarily to try to pin him down. Ichigo side-stepped and started running again, much to Kisuke’s amusement.

Ichigo had always learned best under duress, and the threat of a mysterious science experiment with several complicated-looking pieces of equipment was a lot tamer of a threat than another invasion of Karakura, the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Hell, or even the Soul King’s realm. 

Ichigo knew it too--they were definitely playing around as they were training. If he were lucky, Ichigo might even let him get in a set of readings when they were done. The machines, for all that they looked intimidating, were fairly harmless. As always with his work, appearances were deceiving.

“Hado 4: Byakurai,” Kisuke sent in Ichigo’s direction. It missed Ichigo by several meters, hitting a rock instead. The rock exploded, and sent shrapnel in Ichigo’s direction, causing him to run even faster to keep from getting hit.

“Oi, what was that for, Getaboshi?” Ichigo called back.

“Keeping you on your toes, of course,” Kisuke called back, running to attack the direction that Ichigo’s voice had come from. It hadn’t sounded like he was running when he’d called, which was lax of him. His lips quirked into a smile as Ichigo met his fists with a block of his own. Ichigo’s style was unpolished, as was characteristic of him, but it was surprisingly effective for what it was. Still, Kisuke won without too much difficulty--his hakuda had been second only to his kidō back in the day.

Ichigo was already grumbling about the experiment as he extricated himself from Kisuke’s elbows and knees, and sat up. Kisuke retreated a few steps. “You’re getting better, but you’re not there yet,” he admonished. “And be glad that I didn’t make your participation necessary after a lesson in kidō.”

“Yeah, yeah. Do I need to wash up first?” Ichigo asked, looking down at his dirty and torn clothing with a sigh. He was lucky that shihakusho eventually restored themselves, or he’d have had to insist on training somewhere else if only not to have to spend a small fortune on new clothes every time he visited.

Kisuke hummed. “Nope! Just--” he pulled at Ichigo’s top until Ichigo was standing in just his hakama. It didn’t take much doing--the shrapnel from his attack earlier had apparently not entirely missed as he had thought.

“Urahara!” Ichigo hissed.

“Come on Kurosaki-kun, it’s not going to hurt.” Kisuke adjusted his hat with his free hand and took off in a slow shunpo towards the ladder back to the Shoten, which Ichigo easily matched. He didn’t bother climbing the ladder, jumping a dozen rungs at a time. He felt more than saw Ichigo following him as he led the way to one of his more hidden laboratories.

It was times like this that he remembered how the person behind him had once been a conglomeration of experiments he hadn’t been certain would survive long enough to learn to walk, let alone be able to defend himself from hollows. The thought hardly gave him pause most of the time--while Ichigo was someone who he respected, even cared for, he’d done much worse than help create a life for a purpose, even without getting gruesome. The mod souls were proof of that.

He wasn’t quite sure how much Isshin had told Ichigo, but he could guess, and sometimes he wondered if that ignorance was a blessing or a curse. And then there was the present, where Ichigo sat, shivering slightly from the cold of the instruments but calm and trusting that he wouldn’t be hurt by the things Kisuke was doing to him. Even though Kisuke had hurt him before, and quite possibly would again.

“Oi Getaboshi,” Ichigo called softly, gaining his attention. “Just get your readings? I didn’t think you’d need me here for the actual sciencing as well.”

Kisuke fiddled around with various instruments that he needed and a few that he didn’t, getting the readings that he wanted before leaving the lab behind to find Ichigo a shirt for the interim, not minding overmuch when Ichigo followed him around the Shoten. He still pulled out one of his own rather than one of the few that were Ichigo’s that had migrated over at some point. They were handier, he told himself.  
  


* * *

__ V.  
  


Kisuke knocked twice on the door to what had become Ichigo’s space before letting himself in. The low table was so covered in papers and books and miscellaneous academic detritus that Kisuke had to set the tea on the floor for a moment while he cleared a space for it. 

Though, it seemed that the tea would mostly be for him this time. Ichigo looked uncomfortable, sprawled across the floor as if he’d closed his eyes for a moment while studying and fallen over at some point. He worked hard, and was likely more disciplined than any other student there, but University was difficult at the best of times. Which did not take into account when one had a side-job dealing with interdimensional politics. Or when one was tasked with creating an entire curriculum for teaching the shinigami how to deal with the modern human world. 

Kisuke sighed, quashing the urge to poke Ichigo awake. His sometimes-student had always been bad about sleeping when he needed it, but it seemed that that had gotten progressively worse lately.

Still, he was glad he’d kept in shape--Ichigo wasn’t a small person. It took far more effort than he’d anticipated to drag the boy to the room he’d set aside for him because it was furnished with a western bed instead of a futon, as he knew Ichigo preferred. 

“Getaboshi,” Ichigo muttered, mostly still sleeping. He still moved his arms enough to help Kisuke pull off the jacket he’d been wearing, revealing one of Kisuke’s shirts he’d thought he’d lost. Kisuke smiled as he pulled a blanket over him, gently as he hadn’t done for anyone in decades, and went back to retrieve the tea that was no longer necessary.   


* * *

_+1_

“Oi. Getaboshi, are you alright?” Ichigo’s face was blurry, and Kisuke had to blink several times before he resolved into a mostly-cogent figure. 

“Ichigo?” His voice sounded strange. He tried to remember the last thing he was doing, but it escaped him for a moment. “What happened?”

“One of your experiments exploded. The kido barrier caught the backlash, but that doesn’t help you if you’re inside of it. Where’s Tessai-san? ”

Kisuke took a moment to burn the image of Ichigo frowning at him into his memory--he was cute when he worried over him. Refocusing, he replied. “Tessai-san? Oh, he’s visiting Hachi. But shhh. Better not interrupt them. They get tetchy when you do.”

“Unless you’ve got any other ideas, I’d say let’s get you over to the hot springs,” Ichigo pushed Kisuke’s hand away gently from where it had been playing at his shirt. With one more look down at the slightly loopy shopkeeper. “And maybe some sleep.”

Ichigo picked Kisuke up bridal style, which made opening the trapdoor interesting. Ichigo was just glad that he’d been working on his landings, since the ladder was emphatically not an option. He grumbled a little bit as he shunpoed over to the pool, not seeing Kisuke smiling to himself as he did, settling his hat back on his head properly.

Kisuke’s top was simple enough to help him out of, though the pants took a little more effort. Ichigo started to strip quickly as well, not wanting to leave him alone in the pool with a possible concussion. It gave Kisuke quite the view, though Ichigo didn’t notice him looking until after he’d already gotten into the pool.

“What’re you looking at, idiot?” he asked, without heat.

Kisuke smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss him. After barely a moment, Ichigo kissed back, but pulled away after only a few moments more. Kisuke pouted at him.

“I’m hardly going to reward you for nearly getting yourself blown up,” Ichigo reprimanded. “After this, you’re going to sleep, and you can try again when you wake up.”

“Alright, Ichigo-sama,” Kisuke laughed. Ichigo made a face, and suddenly the entire room was resounding with their amusement.


End file.
